Natsu encontró sus espadas en una sirena
by Lucy Dragneel97
Summary: Natsu tiene el corazon roto despues de que su amor se caso con su rival, no ayudó cuando fue expulsado de Fairy Tail por algo que ni siquiera hizo. Dejó Magnolia y se encuentra con alguien que sólo podría ser capaz de curar su corazón roto.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos, siempre quise hacer fics pero no tengo imaginación. Lei este fic en ingles y me gusto mucho, sobre todo porque es una pareja inusual. Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

 ** _Capítulo 1: Corazón roto_**

Me desperté de mi sueño en mi hamaca, después de que empecé a pensar en la actualidad por un tiempo. Después de unos minutos, me levanté de la cama y empecé a prepararme porque hoy es el día en el que le confieso mi amor a mi mejor amiga y compañera, Lucy Heartfillia. A partir de ese día cuando yo la salvé del falso Salamander de Hargeon, sabía que seriamos el uno para el otro. Aunque algunas personas dicen que yo debería estar con Lisanna pero yo no los escucho porque me importa un bledo lo que dicen porque amo a Lucy y espero que ella se sienta de la misma manera que yo.

Después de prepararme, comí dos pan tostados y salí de la casa solo, porque Happy se adelanto a ir al gremio porque necesitaba algo. Fui a la ciudad de Magnolia y entré en una tienda de flores. "Hola bienvenidos a -, Natsu?" Me di la vuelta y vi a dos personas. La primera fue una mujer que se parece a un gato mientras llevaba un delantal de color rosa con una flor en el centro de la misma. La segunda persona era otra mujer que llevaba un jersey de cuello alto gris que encajaba y acentúa su cuerpo curvilíneo, y lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue su rostro sin emociones, y su magnífico pelo negro que combina con el mismo color que sus ojos y el lazo blanco atado en la cabeza, orejas de conejo y ella también llevaba el mismo tipo de delantal como la primera persona. "¿No son ustedes las chicas de Mermaid Heel?" Le pregunté las dos chicas .. "sí, sí somos nosotras Natsu-san." La mujer que se parecía a un gato me respondió. "Tu eres Milliana? La amiga de la infancia de Erza?" Yo le pregunte a ella. "Sí soy yo, me alegro de que me recuerdes, Natsu-san" Milliana ronroneó.

Luego volví la cabeza a la mujer a su lado. "Y tú eres, Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi." "Me siento honrada de que el salvador de la región de Fiore sepa quién soy", dijo con la misma cara inexpresiva. "Bien, que están haciendo ustedes dos en Magnolia? Mermaid heel es muy lejos de aquí." Le pregunté a las dos mujeres. "Oh bien, nosotras vinimos aquí en un trabajo" "y si me permite la pregunta, ¿Es este el trabajo que ustedes dos tuvieron?" "Sí lo es." Milliana me respondió. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la tienda?" Kagura me preguntó. "Oh sí, quiero comprar un ramo de rosas por favor", le dije a ellos. "Oh tu quieres comprar para la chica que te ggggusta" Milliana sonrió mientras ella enrollaba su lengua. "Bien, yo eh" tartamudeé al encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir, mientras que me rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. "Ajá, así que es verdad" Milliana dijo mientras sonrió feliz. "Ok bien sí es cierto, ahora puedo tener el ramo de rosas por favor", le dije mientras golpie mi pie impacientemente. "Oh gomen, gomen, aquí está." Milliana dijo mientras agarraba el ramo y los colocó sobre la mesa. "Y esto será 390 joyas por favor", dijo. "Ok, aquí está" dije mientras le daba la cantidad de dinero que me dijo y se lo di a ella. "Vale, muchas gracias." "Ok, así que te veré más tarde entonces" "espera" Milliana me llamó. "Qué pasa?" "Podemos ir contigo? ' "Espera" dijimos kagura y yo y le pregunté. "Ustedes no tienen un trabajo que hacer?", Le pregunté: "Tiene razón Milliana" Kagura estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. "Aw vamos Kagura podemos tomar un descanso por unos pocos minutos, y además quiero ver a Er-chan y los gatos lindos "Milliana chillo." * suspira * bien sólo si vamos allí por unos minutos "Kagura luego suspiró." bien déjame ir y decirle al dueño primero "ella entonces salió corriendo a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Luego salió y dijo "el dijo que sí, así que vamos vamos." Los tres salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a Fairy Tail con el ramo de rosas en la mano.

Tan pronto como llegamos al gremio, abrí la puerta y escuché que alguien dijo "¡Sí!" Me volví y vi algo que realmente me rompió el corazón. Vi a Gray en una de sus rodillas y en una de sus manos sostenía una caja con un anillo interior de la misma, pero lo que realmente se rompió mi corazón era a quien se lo estaba dando. No fue Juvia, ni Erza, pero si a la que yo estaba pensando en confesar, Lucy. "Bien" Gray entonces se acerco a Lucy y la besó, todo el mundo empezó a animarlos, excepto yo. Dejé caer las rosas que llevaba. "Eh Natsu-san?" Milliana llamó. Me di la vuelta y empecé a salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, escuché a Milliana llamandome, pero yo no me importaba, yo estaba muy dolido. Luego me fui al bosque cerca de nuestra casa y marqué el árbol más cercano. "Maldita sea", dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

De nuevo en Fairy Tail

Normal POV

"Kagura" Milliana llamó a sus compañera de gremio "sí, ¿qué pasa?" llegó su respuesta "¿crees que Natsu va a estar bien?" preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos. "No sé" Kagura respondió, ella y luego miró a donde Natsu se fue.

"Natsu"

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

Capítulo 2: La Ley de la amistad rota

Flashback

"Kagura" Milliana llamó a su compañera de gremio "sí, ¿Qué pasa?" Respondio "¿crees que Natsu estará bien?" preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos. "No sé" respondió ella y luego miró a donde Natsu se fue.

"Natsu"

Kagura POV

De vuelta en Fairy Tail

"Debemos seguirlo Kagura"? "Milliana me preguntó con tristeza en su voz." No sé Milliana, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en paz por ahora ", le contesté. "Oh Milliana, Kagura, no sabía que iban a venir ", dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, me di vuelta y vi a Erza con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro." Oh sí, vinimos aquí hace unos minutos ", le respondí de nuevo a ella. "Bueno, es bueno verlas de nuevo chicas" dijo alegremente. "bien, pero ¿qué pasa con las festividades en este gremio?" "El gremio tiene una razón para celebrar" "Cual es la razón?", preguntó Milliana con una cara confundida. "Bueno, Gray acaba de proponer a Lucy y ella aceptó." Erza dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "¿En serio?", le pregunté fingiendo no saber nada. "Si, ¿y de quienes son estas flores?" -preguntó ella señalando las flores que natsu había dejado caer. "oh bien ves Nat" Milliana estaba a punto de explicar pero le tape la boca antes de que lo diga. "¿Y bien?" Erza preguntó con impaciencia "Alguien trató de darme flores pero las rechazé y lo asusté y dejó caer las flores aquí " Le mentí a ella. " Oh, ya veo, bueno, ¿Por qué no se unen a la fiesta? "" Um, bueno yo tengo- " Pero Milliana tiró de mi camisa. "Aw vamos Kagura vamos a divertirnos un rato", dijo con estrellas en los ojos. Suspiré y decidí ir adentro, pero mi mente aún estaba pensando en Natsu y cómo se sentía.

En el bosque

Normal POV

"Maldición por qué, por qué, por qué" Natsu apretó los dientes con rabia mientras golpea continuamente un arbol. "¿Por qué Lucy por qué?" dijo con tristeza mientras se dejo caer contra el arbol. "Tal vez debería volver a casa", pensó mientras se levantaba y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa.

Unas pocas horas después

En Fairy Tail

"Adiós Er-chan hasta luego" Milliana dijo mientras saludaba a su amiga de la infancia. "Bye Milliana y Kagura", respondió ella mientras ella le devolvió el saludo. "Hey Kagura" "sí, ¿qué es Milliana?" "¿Crees que Natsu va a estar bien?" -preguntó mientras se sentía triste por olvidarse de Natsu y su condición. "No sé Milliana esperemos que él esté bien" Kagura respondió tristemente a ella. Después de eso Milliana miró a Kagura durante unos minutos. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Kagura simplemente respondió un poco molesta de que su amiga la estaba mirando fijamente sin hablar. "Ne Kagura" "¿qué pasa?" -preguntó mientras sentía todavía un poco de molestia de que Milliana no estaba hablando con ella, pero mirándola. "¿Te gusta Natsu?" Milliana preguntó mientras le sonrió a Kagura. Esa pregunta dejó Kagura congelada en donde estaba de pie. "q-qué estás diciendo?" Kagura respondió con un pequeño rubor mientras trata de mantener su cara inexpresiva pero fallo miserablemente. "Ajá, así que te gusta Natsu" Milliana saltó alegremente porque su amiga finalmente encontró a alguien que le gusta. "¿Que te hace pensar que estoy enamorada de ese idiota?" dijo ella manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. "Te preocupas tanto por él después de lo que paso que pensé que te gustaba" Milliana le explicó. "* Suspira * "Milliana todo el mundo haría lo mismo si ves a alguien que se le rompió el corazón frente a ti" Kagura suspiró. "Ok bien, pero respóndeme a esto, ¿qué piensas de él?" Milliana me preguntó. "Disculpa?" Kagura preguntó, estaba confundida por la pregunta. "Te vi en el bar sola y me di cuenta que estabas pensando en Natsu. ¿Qué piensas de Natsu?" Milliana preguntó con estrellas en los ojos. "Le debo mucho por luchar contra Jellal cuando estaba controlado y por ayudar a Erza y a Simón" Kagura explicó "es todo lo que piensas de él?" Milliana suspiró. "Pero durante el tiempo que luchó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos contra Sabertooth, los Dragón Slayers gemelos, yo pensaba que era muy fuerte, también salvó Fiore de los dragones que vinieron aquí desde el pasado" Kagura explicó a fondo con la misma cara inexpresiva, pero suavizo un poco. "¿De verdad? No crees que el es lindo?" Milliana sonrió cuando vio un rubor en la cara de su amiga. "d- de qué estás hablando?" Kagura tartamudeó. "Ajá, así que estás enamorada de él" Milliana sonrió feliz después de que se enteró de que su amiga finalmente tiene un chico que le guste. "Bueno todas las bromas a un lado, vamos a ir al hotel que nos estamos quedando" Kagura sugirió "Hai vámonos" Milliana dijo mientras caminaban hacia el hotel.

Casa de Natsu

"Ne Natsu estás aquí? ' -preguntó el gato azul volando, Happy. "uhh sí Happy, ¿que pasa?" Natsu dijo mientras salía de su hamaca. "¿por qué no vienes al gremio hoy? Un montón de cosas interesantes pasaron hoy en el gremio " Happy le pidió a su padre adoptivo." Ah, bueno es que yo estaba muy cansado hoy. Así que me puedes decir qué sucedió en el gremio?" Preguntó mientras Natsu ya sabía lo que había pasado. " Gray propuso a Lucy hoy, es por eso que me fui temprano al gremio porque necesitana colgar los globos para los pilares del gremio. Y también nos enteramos de que estaban saliendo durante 2 meses enteros "dijo sonriendo Happy.

"2 meses enteros eh" Natsu pensó tristemente

"-tsu, Natsu, Natsu!" Happy gritó. "Eh, oh, ¿qué?" Natsu preguntó confundido. "Estabas llorando?" Happy preguntó mientras estaba preocupado por la condición de su padre adoptivo. "Oh sí, tuve un sueño sobre Igneel eso es todo" Natsu mintió, como odia mentir a la gente, pero no quiere decirle a nadie la verdad. "Oh bien, Kagura y Milliana llegaron al gremio hace un momento" Happy dijo felizmente (Je que irónico) al recordar todas las cosas que los dos habían hecho en el gremio. "¿En serio, bueno * bosteza * es bastante tarde, así que vamos a dormir un poco", dijo Natsu. "Ok " Happy voló a Natsu y durmió con él. "Adiós Luce" Natsu pensó con tristeza mientras se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente

"Ne Natsu vamos a ir al gremio hoy?" pregunto Happy. "Um no gracias Happy no me siento bien así que permiteme simplemente tomar un descanso" Natsu sonrió. "Pero yo-" Happy fue interrumpido cuando Natsu coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del gato azul. "Estare bien Happy" Natsu tranquilizó a su hijo adoptivo. "Está bien, entonces, voy a conseguir algunos peces tan pronto como regrese" Happy luego se dirigió al gremio. "Sí compañero gracias"

Luego, durante toda la semana Natsu ni siquiera puso un pie en el gremio. Él estaba ocupado entranando, y cada vez que Happy le pidió que fuera al gremio con él, Natsu le respondía "Lo siento, tengo que entranar". El gremio se ha vuelto mas tranquilo desde que Natsu dejo de ir, pero los únicos que no parecían inmutarse por eso eran Lucy y Gray. Los dos han estado haciendo misiones juntos.

Después de un mes Natsu finalmente había decidido ir al gremio, porque a pesar de que no le gusta, que tiene que ver a Lucy y el resto de sus compañeros de todos modos. "Hey Happy vámonos al gremio" Natsu lo llamó. "¿En serio?" Happy dijo mientras estaba en silencio pensando que Natsu finalmente iba a ir al gremio después de un tiempo. "Sí, claro, y además no he felicitado a los dos pájaros del amor todavía" Natsu sonrió mientras él todavía estaba herido, incluso después de un mes. "Sí vamos a ir ahora" dijo Happy,luego dos dejaron su casa y se dirigieron directamente al gremio.

Cuando llegaron al gremio Natsu pateó la puerta con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, pero no llegó el saludo que esperaba, todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Uh, hey chicos" Natsu dijo cuando estaba empezando a sentir miedo ya que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. "No nos saludes tan alegremente pedazo de mierda" Le grito alguien" "De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Natsu cuando estaba a punto de ir muy enojado con la persona que lo llamaba así. "Deja de fingir Natsu, todos sabemos que atacaste el Consejo Magia en Era" Erza hablo con ira hacia él. "De qué hablas?" Le preguntó Natsu. "No te hagas el tonto, Natsu! ¿Porque montaste un alboroto en Era? Lastimaste muchos inocentes, algunos incluso murieron!" Erza gritó. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo y por qué iba a hacer eso? Tú sabes que yo no daño a gente inocente!" Natsu respondió.

"Tch. Estabas celoso porque me case con Lucy y empezaste a montar un alboroto!" Gray gritó y se levantó de su lugar, como era de esperar en calzoncillos; pero esta vez, Erza lo ignoró y puso cara de mala gana a Natsu.

"Natsu, porque hiciste eso? Y por otra parte, porque no viniste al gremio el mes pasado?", dijo Makarov.

"Yo estaba en mi casa los últimos días porque me estaba entrenando, pensé que necesitaba hacerme mas fuerte, así que entrené durante el mes pasado," dijo Natsu.

Makarov le pregunto a Happy que estaba sentado con Carla y Lily. "Happy, ¿es esto cierto?"

"Sí, era cierto, pero no sé a dónde fue la semana pasada" dijo Happy "Bueno, bueno, Natsu, parece que no fuiste visto por una semana en Magnolia así que ¿dónde estabas?" Preguntó Makarov. "Iba de vuelta a donde Igneel me entrenó esa semana, pensé que Igneel podria estar allí después de siete años" Natsu contestó. "Lo siento, pero esa excusa ya no la cree nadie, Natsu" le dijo Makarov.

"Pero abuelo, yo-"

"Basta de excusas Natsu, debido a los daños, el Consejo exigió que tenemos que pagar una cantidad de dinero muy alta, que afecta a nuestras ganancias en nuestra victoria de los Grandes Juegos magicos!" Erza le gritó a Natsu, su rabia veia claramente en sus ojos.

"Hablando de la Diputación, Natsu, en un primer momento el consejo quiere arrestarte por el truco que hiciste pero debido a algunas de las excusas que les dejimos, no irás a la cárcel, pero lo siento, la consecuencia es que tienes que ser expulsado de Fairy Tail". Le dijo muy serio Makarov a Natsu.

Después de esta declaración, Natsu se sorprendió mucho. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

"Pero abuelo -"

"No hay peros Natsu, quedas oficialmente expulsado de Fairy Tail y ahora mismo te borraré la marca del gremio", dijo Makarov mientras la marca de Fairy Tail de Natsu comenzó a brillar en su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a desaparecer.

Natsu no pudo contener las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de su ojo izquierdo. No pudo dejar de mostrar una sonrisa amarga.

"Está bien si te sientes de esa manera voy a dejar este gremio patético de mierda y nunca volver!" Natsu les gruñó. "No es como si quisiéramos que te quedes aquí cerebro de flama." Gray se echó a reír. Natsu entonces salió del gremio y se dirigió a su casa mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro más que cuando Lucy se casó con Gray. "Maldición primero Lucy y ahora esto. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo?" Natsu gritó mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Natsu ..." Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Happy mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. "Tú no atacaste el pueblo de Era verdad? " Happy preguntó mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Sí Happy te prometo que no era yo" Natsu le dio a su hijo adoptivo una palmadita en la cabeza. "¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" "Voy a dejar Magnolia "Natsu sonrió con amargura." Así que ¿cuándo nos vamos? "" No Happy, yo- "" Pero yo quiero ir contigo Natsu " " Happy no quiero sacrificar tu felicidad por lo que qeudate aquí y prométeme siempre serás feliz" Natsu dio a su hijo una sonrisa dulce. " Ok lo prometo " Happy abrazó a Natsu.

El Día Siguiente

"Bueno adiós Magnolia, Fairy Tail adiós y adiós Lucy." Natsu se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

Capítulo 3: El encuentro del dragón y la sirena

Flashback

"Bueno adiós Magnolia, Fairy Tail adiós y adiós Lucy." Natsu se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Natsu POV

"Bueno, ahora a donde iré?" Le pregunté a la nada misma. Pasó una semana desde que me echaron de Fairy Tail y no sé a donde diablos ir. Desde que me fui he caminado en lugares que nunca antes había conocido.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, no prestaba atención hasta que me encontré con alguien. "ouch", dijo la persona. "Lo sient-, Kagura?" Le pregunté sorprendido al verla aquí. "Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Makug Town?" "Uh yo viajaba eso es todo" A medias mentí sin decirle la verdadera razón. "Oh, ya veo" Kagura luego miró mi hombro. "Perdón por preguntar, pero que le sucedió a tu marca del gremio?" ella preguntó. No le respondí y miré hacia abajo y mi pelo estaba tapando mis ojos, Kagura vio eso y dijo "Lo siento, no lo sabía" y luego se inclinó disculpándose. "No, está bien, sólo estoy enojado eso es todo." La tranquilicé. "Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?" Yo le pregunte a ella. "Estoy aquí porque yo- uh um, necesita comprar algunas cosas, sí cosas" Ella respondió. Yo sonreí en su respuesta.

Kagura POV

"Uf, no le puedo decir que yo estaba pensando en visitarlo en el Magnolia, de ninguna manera" suspiré para aliviar mi mente. "Oh bien, ¿quieres que te siga, ya que realmente no tengo ni idea de a dónde ir ahora", dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Oh s-seguro" tartamudeé. "Maldición, por lo que dijo Milliana no puedo hablar con él correctamente ahora", pensé. "Um Kagura ¿estás bien" Natsu preguntó con preocupación mientras agitaba sus brazos frente a mí. "Oh, lo siento" me disculpé mientras caminábamos a una tienda. "Bi- Bienvenido, Kagura-san es usted?" dijo el tendero. "Sí, hola Mini" Le sonreí. "Ah, y quién eres?" Ella preguntó: "Hola, soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Él le sonrió, hizo que lo mirara por un segundo. "Uh Kagura, estás bien?" Mini me preguntó. "Sí, estoy perfectamente bien", le dije y agarré mi Archenemy más fuerte, y Mini pareció darse cuenta de esto y ella me llamó. "Kagura puedo hablar contigo en el fondo de la tienda? Por favor." Mini me preguntó con dulzura pero definitivamente pude ver una pequeña sonrisa que cubría su rostro. "Um seguro, Natsu puedes esperar aquí?" Le pregunté. "No te preocupes. Voy a esperar aquí", me dijo.

En la parte trasera de la tienda

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres Mini?" Yo le pregunte a ella. "Jejeje te gusta el chico ¿no?" Mini preguntó con una sonrisa. "Q-qué estás diciendo?" Yo tartamudeaba. "No me gusta ese idiota" le dije mientras me mantuve en calma, pero no podía evitar el rubor que aparecía en mi cara. "Sabes que tu cara me da la respuesta?" ella me sonrió. "¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta ese idiota. No me gusta nada" le dije "¿Verdad?" Pensé. "¿Y porque te sonrojas?", dijo, y me sonrió después de que ella dijo eso. "Es porque te gggggusta" Ella dijo mientras enrollaba su lengua.

"No me gusta ni lo amo!" Le grité. "Tal vez deberías dar el primer paso", dijo mientras se puso la mano en la barbilla. "No voy a hacer tal cosa, perra!" Le dije. "Estas celosa? No te preocupas no voy a tocar a tu novio." Ella dijo. "Por última maldita vez, no es mi novio." Ella me miró por un segundo antes de decir. "Kagura quiero decir que él es un muchacho y puede ser mas que tu amigo. A menos que realmente no quieras que sea tu novio" ella me sonrió mientras me quedé sonrojada. "Urusai y vamos a la tienda", le dije. "Ohh no puedes esperar para ver a Natsu?" ella sonrió de nuevo. "Como he dicho antes Urusai!" Le dije y golpié su cabeza con Archenemy. "Ay que dolor Kagu-chan ~", dijo en broma. "Ugh no hay ningún punto en jugar contigo,me voy", le dije a ella y me fui directamente de vuelta a la tienda. "Oh, date vuelta", dijo alguien. "Sí, es-" Me corté cuando vi un montón de chicas comenzó alrededor de Natsu y dándole cosas. "Natsu que pasó aquí?" Le pregunté y le di una sonrisa falsa, mientras que agarre mi Archenemy más fuerte. "Bueno, después de que te fuiste las chicas empezaron a venir hacia mí y me dieron cosas" Sonrió mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Eh, ustedes perras!" Llamé a las chicas que rodeaban a Natsu y todas ma miraron. "Dejen a mi nnnn-novio solo" tartamudeé y me aferré a su brazon con un rubor. "¿Qué hace-" preguntó Natsu pero se detuvo cuando descubrió lo que estaba diciendo. "Sí, mi dulce miel" Dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi frente, me sonrojé más después de lo que hizo, y las chicas que lo rodeaban se comenzaron a marchar. Lo empujé lejos de mí tan pronto como las niñas se fueron. "qqq-que estabas haciendo?" Le pregunté con el rubor todavía en mi cara. "Bueno, yo sólo estaba actuando con lo que dijiste, eso es odo", dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa. Tan pronto como lo hizo mi rubor creció más (si fuera posible) "Bueno debemos salir?" Natsu me preguntó. "S-sí vamos." Empezamos a salir de la tienda y vimos la ciudad. "Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos." Natsu dijo "Sí, ¿a dónde vas?" Le pregunté. "Bueno, un hombre sabio dijo una vez: "ve donde el viento sopla" Natsu contestó. "Adiós" le dije. "Adiós, a pesar de que fue poco tiempo me divertí mucho", dijo Natsu mientras comenzó a salir de la aldea.

1 día más tarde

Natsu POV

Ugh después de la partida en esa ciudad y ver Kagura me perdí otra vez. * Suspiro * Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Kagura, después de verla ayer me olvidé de mi expulsión, de Fairy Tail, y Lucy. Después de todo lo que había sucedido creo que el enamoramiento que tenía sobre ella se rompió o algo porque a ella ni siquiera le importaba cuando yo estaba fuera del gremio porque ella siempre está con esa estúpida princesa de hielo. Creo que la razón de que me olvidé por completo de ella se debe a Kagura. Cuando estaba con ella me hizo sentir tan cómodo y su olor era increíble y su piel era suave, después la besé en la frente y cuando ella me sostuvo en esos brazos suaves ,. "Ugh que me está pasando?" Pensé en voz alta. Me puse a pensar. "Tal vez debería entrenar con el fin de vengarme de Fairy Tail" Sonreí ante la idea de vencer a los miembros de Fairy Tail principalmente Gildarts, Laxus y por supuesto Erza. Pronto corté el pensamiento cuando escuché los arbustos detrás de mí que comenzaban a moverse. "¿Quién está ahí? No tiene sentido ocultarse", le dije mientras me preparaba para luchar contra la persona detrás de los arbustos. "No te preocupes, sólo soy yo", dijo la voz, y vi a Kagura. "¿Kagura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me confundí ante el hecho de que ella estaba aquí y no en su gremio. "Bueno, yo pensé que necesitabas ayuda en este bosque y me preguntaba si puedo seguir en tu viaje" Ella dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, pero sin duda podía ver un tinte de color rosa en sus mejillas. "Um seguro, pero ¿qué pasa con tu gremio? No quiero que te regañen si se enteran de esto", le dije con preocupación. "No te preocupes yo les dije ayer," dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar. "Ok eso es bueno, entonces si no queda otra vamos", le dije cuando empezamos a salir.

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

Capítulo 4: 3 años después

Año X794

Normal POV

En Fairy Tail

El gremio ha estado fuera de servicio por los últimos tres años, a pesar de victorias continuas en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos todavía no son capaces de conseguir rastro alguno de su Dragon Slayer, aunque hubo un rumor en la ciudad acerca de un mago de cabello rosa, que era por lo general sólo una estafa. "Maestro, tenemos que encontrar a Natsu! Hubo un rumor de que un mago pelirosa cruzaba por el puerto de Hargeon" Una cierta maga peli escarlata llamó al mago de cabello rubio con una cicatriz que se ve como un rayo sobre su ojo izquierdo, sí, después de 3 años Laxus Dreyar ha seguido los pasos de su abuelo. "* Suspiro * Erza puedes tomarte un descanso? Incluso después de tres años de búsqueda, todavía no conseguiste cualquier rastro de él. Y además incluso participamos en los Juegos sólo para obtener una pista sobre su paradero." Pero ya han pasado 3 años desde nuestro error "Erza dijo mientras su pelo ocultaba sus ojos." Lo sé "Laxus dijo ya que podía recordar con claridad todo lo que había sucedido hace 3 años.

Flashback

El gremio ha estado de fiesta y a pesar de la expulsión de Natsu el gremio estaba de bueno humor, hasta que sus puertas se abrieron de golpe. "Quién eres?" Erza preguntó mientras sostenía dos miembros en sus manos, el hombre llevaba una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones vaqueros normales, también llevaba una gorra para cubrirse los ojos mientras sostenía dos miembros en sus manos. "Oh, bueno vine a ver a su maestro", respondió. "Estoy por aquí" Makarov gritó mientras él estaba sentado en el bar." ¿Qué es hijo? ¿Estás buscando a alguien, o quiere unirse al gremio? "Makarov le preguntó al hombre." No, de hecho llegué a decirle de su error. "El hombre respondió." ¿Error? ¿Qué error cometimos? "El anciano le preguntó." Hmm, el error de expulsar a Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail "el hombre sonrió." Bueno, ¿cómo es un error?. Era su culpa, él atacó a la gente de Era, no es culpa nuestra en absoluto ", dijo Makarov mientras bebía su cerveza." Bueno usted tiene razón, mientras que también está equivocado ", dijo el hombre." ¿De qué estás hablando? "Erza preguntó. "Bueno ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del Mago Robarostros antes?" El hombre sonrió. "Si he oído bien puede transformarse en personas utilizando su magia" Makarov dijo mientras se ensanchó sus ojos mientras descubría lo que había sucedido.

"Si eso es correcto Makarov o debería decir abuelo?" El hombre dijo mientras se transforma en el mago de pelo rosa que había sido expulsado del gremio. Los ojos de todos se abrieron, ya que entendieron lo que había sucedido. "Eso es correcto yo fui el que atacó la ciudad de Era, no Dragneel." El ahora identificado querían Robarostros rió maliciosamente mientras todo el mundo se sentía culpable de no creer en Natsu. "E-entonces N-Natsu realmente había estado entrenando?" Gray tartamudeaba porque acusó a su "hermano" de hacer algo que ni siquiera hizo. "No creo que se pueda salirse con la suya" Erza le gruñó. "Oh, por favor no lo hago. Y mira quienes llegaron." Él sonrió mientras miraba como el consejo había llegado. "Face Stealer está bajo arresto por la destrucción de la ciudad de Era." Lahar dijo mientras que los guardias empiezan a poner los puños de magia en sus manos. "Ah, y por la forma en la que Fairy Tail se comportó con Dragneel, estoy seguro que hará lo que se por vengarse del gremio jajajajajaj" Él se rió mientras los guardias lo llevaron dentro del carro.

Fin Flashback

"Por lo que si realmente queremos que Natsu vuelva y se una a nosotros una vez más debemos comprobar que funciona" Erza dijo mientras trataba de persuadir a Laxus. "* Suspiro * pero sólo piensa en ello, ¿de verdad crees que Natsu nos perdonará? ¿Crees que va a volver a nosotros sólo porque se lo pedimos?" "Pero... yo..." Erza tartamudeaba. "Exactamente", dijo Laxus. "Pero a pesar de las escasas posibilidades que tienen, debemos aún comprobar que funciona." Erza dijo todavía tratando de persuadirlo. "* Suspiro * bien voy a permitir que te vayas ..." "Realmente gracias yo-" Erza fue cortado por Laxus diciendo "Si él no quiere volver entonces no tenemos más remedio que darse por vencido, está claro? " "Sí, señor" "Ok, así que marchate con quien quieras." "Gracias señor" Erza dijo mientras salía del cuarto del Maaestro. "Natsu espero que vuelvas, Fairy Tail nunca dejó de confiar en ti." Laxus dijo mientras miraba fuera de su ventana.

"Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel siganme en la búsqueda de Natsu" Erza les llamó. "¿Estás segura Erza? Quiero decir que podría ser otra estafa de nuevo." Dijo Gray. Después del encuentro con El Robarostros, Gray ha sido más protector con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido. Gray ha estado haciendo más misiones en solitario y también se convirtió en un mago Clase S. "Sí, puede ser, pero no debemos perder la esperanza de que sea Natsu" contestó Lucy. A través de los años Lucy se había cortado el pelo para decir su lamento por su ex compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, después nunca dejó su pelo crecer de nuevo. Lucy también ha estado entrenando bastante al punto de casi igualar a Erza. "Podemos tener una oportunidad después", dijo Gajeel. Durante estos 3 años ha estado presionando a sí mismo mas de su límite y ha comenzado a mostrar su bondad para con los demás e incluso él se había propuesto a Levy hace dos años. "Sí y puedo sentir el aire alrededor si está en la ciudad", dijo Wendy. Al igual que los demás Wendy también cambió. Desde que su "hermano" se fue, ella ha sido más decidida a hacerse más fuerte con el fin de traerlo devuelta. "Pero debemos avisarle a Happy, el querrá ver a Natsu después de 3 años" dijo Lucy. "Lucy aunque quiera ver Natsu tiene que proteger a Charles (Se casaron unos meses después de que Natsu se vaya) y su nuevo hijo."

"Esta bien, vamos" Erza les dijo. "Aye Sir."

En el Puerto de Hargeon

"Incluso después de 3 años sigues teniendo mareos?" una mujer de pelo negro le preguntó al hombre de pelo rosa. "Oye, no es mi culpa, nací con eso", respondió. "Lo que tú digas Natsu" la mujer suspiró. "Sabes, incluso después 3 años de viajar y entrenar aún tienes esa actitud estricta, Kagura" Natsu le dijo. "E incluso después de 3 años todavía te comportas como un niño" Kagura le sonrió. "Quién?" Natsu le gruñó. "De todos modos tengo que ir a comprar algo, encontrémonos dentro de 3 horas en el centro del puerto." Kagura dijo a Natsu "Sí bien", respondió él. "Ok, nos vemos" Kagura dijo antes de que se dirija a una tienda. Después de 3 años Natsu ha crecido fuera de su chaleco y llevaba ropa que le queda a su estilo. Llevaba un sencillo chaleco rojo y negro sin mangas que coincide perfectamente con su actitud y el cabello. También llevaba un jeans azul que coinciden con su chaleco, también lleva los zapatos en lugar de sus zapatillas. "Ugh viajar con Kagura a veces es un dolor." Natsu le dijo a la ada. "Pero también no quiero que se vaya", pensó Natsu. "Ugh por qué no puedo simplemente decirle que me gusta." Natsu gruñó con frustración. "Natsu eres tú?" Alguien habló detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su antiguo equipo. "Natsu eres realmente tú?" Preguntó Erza. Natsu simplemente se volvió y comenzó a alejarse. "¡Oh, no Salamander" Gajeel cargó contra Natsu, pero Gajeel se estrelló contra el suelo "No tienes derecho a tocarme en absoluto" Natsu apenas los miró. "Magia de G-gravedad ?!" Erza tartamudeó. "Aprendiste nueva magia?" Gray preguntó con estupefacción. "Todos ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a hacer preguntas después de lo que pasó", dijo Natsu antes de ponerse en su posición de combate. "Estoy encendido" Natsu se burló.

Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

Capítulo 5: Natsu vs Equipo Erza

Normal POV

"¿Nos está burlando?" Gajeel gruñó a Natsu. "¿Y por qué dices eso?" Le preguntó con sarcasmo. "Así que piensas que nos puedes vencer 5 contra 1", dijo Gray con enojo al Dragon Slayer. "No creo, lo haré." Natsu dijo con calma. "Por qué tú." Gajeel luego saltó hacia adelante para atacar Natsu "Iron Dragon Club!" La mano de Gajeel luego tomó la forma de un mazo y se dirigió a la cabeza de Natsu y un sonido se escuchó tan pronto como el ataque hizo contacto y el humo cubría Natsu. "Je impresionado? Me he hecho más fuerte en los últimos 3 años." Gajeel sonrió. "Ahora vas a venir con nos-" Gajeel se cortó. "¿Es esta realmente tu fuerza después de 3 años? Sinceramente, estoy decepcionado." Natsu dijo, el humo se disipó y vieron a Natsu sosteniendo el mazo con sus propias manos. "¿Qué? Pero ese ataque pudo vencer a Jura de los Magos Santos." Gajeel exclamó sorprendido. "Je, están subestimando mi poder? Te voy a enseñar mi fuerza." "Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!" Natsu golpeó a Gajeel y lo envió volando 10 pies de distancia. "Maldito, urgh con un golpe solo ya rompió mis Escamas de hierro." Pensó Gajeel. "Je estás asustado todavía cara de metal?" Natsu preguntó mientras su rostro no mostraba emociones. "Je le tomará más que un débil ataque. Y te voy a mostrar por qué. Modo de Hierro Sombra!" "Rugido del dragon de hierro de las sombras!" Gajeel dijo mientras que la explosión dirigida a Natsu golpeó el puerto y destruyó la mayor parte de este. "" Gajeel idiota! "Erza dijo mientras le golpeó la cabeza." Ay, ¿qué fue eso? "Gajeel dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza. "¿Por qué destruyes el puerto idiota" Erza le gruñó. "Bueno, al menos podemos llevar a ese idiota ahora." Gajeel sonrió. "Sí, vamos". Erza sonrió junto con él. " De verdad crees que un ataque tan insignificante me puede ganar? ", alguien cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Gajeel en shock total. El humo se disipa revelando a Natsu completamente ileso del ataque. "Ahora es tiempo de que les muestre un ataque real." Natsu dijo mientras su modo de llamas relampagueantes. "Rugido del dragón de llamas electricas" Natsu dijo mientras soltaba una enorme cantidad de energía de la boca dirigida a Gajeel. Después de que la explosión había terminado, Gajeel Redfox estaba en el medio de lo que quedaba de la ciudad completamente destruida y su ropa también. Su cara mostraba miedo "Gajeel!" Gray le gritó a su amigo. "Tu vas a pagar por eso Natsu" Gray le gruñó. "Yo no puedo pagar, no tengo nada de dinero" Natsu rió. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray tomó su posición y apuntó las lanzas hacia Natsu. "Comete esto Natsu" "No lo necestio" Natsu dijo ya que el calor que le rodea simplemente derritió el hielo. "De ninguna manera, incluso el magma no puede derretir el hielo", dijo Gray en estado de shock. "Ahora siente mi ira! Natsu le dijo:

"Santas Estrellas del cielo, entréguenme sus fuerzas para derrotar a mis enemigos. Santo Dragón de Jade ¡Golpe!" natsu dijo mientras su puño empezó a brillar con un color jade brillante y golpeó a Gray en la cara y salió volando más allá de lo que solía ser edificios de la ciudad. "Ahora, ¿quién es el siguiente?" Dijo Natsu. "Natsu por favor deja de luchar, no tienes que hacer esto." Dijo Lucy. "Ah mi compañera de equipo, Lucy Heartfillia, o debería decir Lucy Fullbuster?" Natsu dijo mientras levantaba una ceja. "Natsu por favor vuelve a Fairy Tail, lo sentimos por lo que pasó", exclamó Lucy. "De ninguna manera, nunca he olvidado lo que sucedió hace 3 años y ahora quieres que vuelva? Eso es realmente patético." Natsu resopló. "Bien, que sea de esa manera. Abrete Puerta del León, Leo" Lucy gritó. "Hola Lucy ¿cómo estás hoy?" Loke le sonrió a su ama. "Loke mira hacia alli" lucy dijo mientras señalaba la posición de Natsu. "Hmm, ¿qué es?" Loke preguntó cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Natsu de pie. "Lucy, Natsu está de vuelta, ¿qué es lo que está mal?" Loke preguntó con una cara confundida que pensaba que iba a estar feliz. "Loke, es nuestro oponente" Lucy dijo en un tono triste. "¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?" Loke no podía no creer lo que oía. "Si, ahora tienes que ir a pelear con él", dijo Lucy.

"Bien entonces, lo siento Natsu. Regulus préstame tu fuerza.", Dijo Loke mientras sus manos empiezan a brillar de color naranja. "Ahora aquí voy" Loke dijo mientras trata de conseguir un aluvión de ataques a Natsu, pero no acertó ninguno. "Veamos intenta esquivar esto. Impacto Regulus!" Loke dijo cuando estaba a punto de acestar un golpe sobre Natsu, pero fue detenido en el último segundo. "Ahora tratar de esquivar este Loke" Natsu sonrió. "Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego!" Natsu dijo mientras Loke fue enviado de vuelta al mundo de los espíritus. "Puerta de-" Lucy fue cortada cuando Natsu la golpeó desde atras. "Ahora muéstrame lo que tienes Wendy" Natsu se burló.

"Está bien te voy a mostrar mi fuerza. Modo Dragón del Cielo!" "Wow, para ser honesto, me has sorprendido por completo, Wendy." dijo Natsu. "Entonces vamos a ver, esquiva esto. brazos, Vernier!" Wendy dijo mientras empezaba a flotar y atacó a Natsu. "Je todo el mundo es tan imprudente" Natsu dijo y esquivó falcilmente todos los ataques de Wndy. "Ahora!" Wendy pensó mientras tomaba el aliento y gritó "Rugido del veneno del dragón del cielo!" y le disparó a Natsu. "Maldita sea ese ataque me adormece por un segundo" pensó Natsu. "Je Estoy realmente impresionado Wendy, eres mejor que esos dos payasos de allí." "Gracias Natsu-san pero yo voy a traerte devuelta al gremio." Dijo Wendy. "Je lo siento, pero tengo que terminar con esto" "¿De qué est-" Wendy fue interrumpida mientras se dirigía hacia abajo y se estrelló contra el suelo. "Ugh ¿qué es esto?" Dijo mientras luchaba por levantarse. "No tiene sentido luchar, no puedes levantarte por mi magia de gravedad. Así que voy a terminarte aquí, Wendy. Rugido del dragón de fuego!" Natsu dijo y le disparó las llamas de su boca a Wendy. El humo se disipó y se vio como Erza portegía a Wendy con la armadura de la Emperatriz de fuego.

"Natsu te importa en absoluta lo que le suceda a Wendy?" Erza preguntó con enojo. "En realidad no me importa nada sobre aquellos que lleven la marca de Fairy Tail", dijo Natsu con calma. "Q-qué?" Erza preguntó en estado de shock. "Así que vamos a luchar o no Erza-chan ~" dijo Natsu juguetonamente. "Voy a derrotarte aquí y ahora Natsu!" Erza luego atacó a Natsu. "Re-equip. Armadura de la rueda del cielo! Bailen mis cuchillas." Erza dijo mientras las espadas se encaminaban a Natsu. "Je tengo algo para contrarrestar este ataque." Natsu dijo y todas las espadas fueron cortados por la mitad. "Que acaba de pasar?" Erza tartamudeó en estado de shock por lo que acababa de suceder. "Bueno, yo tengo una habilidad especial que quiero utilizar contra ti así que aquí está".

"Re-equip Shinigami" Natsu dijo. Después una espada blanca apareció en la mano de Natsu y dijo. "Sorprendida?" Natsu entonces sonrió al ver su expresión. "Aprendiste magia de reequipar?" Erza le preguntó "Sí y voy a usarlo para darte una paliza." "Armadura de Alas ngras. Toma esto Natsu" Erza gritó mientras balanceaba su espada sólo para ser contrarrestada por la espada de Natsu. "Aprendiste a luchar con espadas?" Erza preguntó en estado de shock. "Bueno, te das cuenta de que he entrenado durante 3 años para mi venganza", dijo Natsu. "Voy a traeter de vuelta a Fairy Tail, Natsu! Y eso es una promesa", dijo Erza. "Je me gustaría verte intentarlo. Le gané a los 4 de antes y sin embargo sigues pensando que me puedes vencer?" Natsu se rió. "Yo te mostraré, Natsu!" Erza luego volvió a la carga y sigue atacando sin parar, pero todos sus ataques fueron contrarrestados.

"Maldición! Re-equip!" erza dijo mientras se re-equipaba en su armadura, con vendas en su parte superior. Ella siguió atacándolo per no pudo aterrizar ninbun golpe en él. "No entiendo por qué te has vuelto tan fuerte!" Erza gritó con frustración. "Me estoy aburriendo así que es hora de poner fin a esto. Yin Luna Strike!" Natsu dijo mientras se atacó a Erza y la golpeó en el estómago, pero por suerte para ella, él utilizó el mango de la espada. Erza luego comenzó a caer al suelo, pero Natsu la atrapó y la depositó en el suelo. "Je todos ellos son débiles, ni siquiera tuve que usar el Dragon Force" pensó Natsu. "Hmm ya han pasado 3 horas mejor reunirse con Kagura." "Teleportación Magic: Kagura Mikazuchi!" Natsu luego desapareció.

"¿Dónde está ese idiota?" Kagura pensó. Natsu entonces apareció justo en frente de ella. "Hola Kagura" "Kyaaa!" Kagura gritó en voz alta. "Woah que te sucede Kagura?" Preguntó Natsu. Kagura luego lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Ow qué fue eso?" Natsu preguntó a la mujer echando humo mientras se sostenía la cabeza. "Idiota dije 3 horas, y han pasado 4 horas y lo que le hiciste a la ciudad mientras yo no estaba?" "Um yo no sé?" Dijo Natsu. Kagura le golpeó la cabeza con la espada esta vez. "Idiota" Kagura murmuró antes de salir de la ciudad. "Hey, espera por mí" Natsu dijo mientras corria para alcanzarla.

En el bosque

Kagura suspiró mientras buscaba bajo el cielo estrellado por la noche. "¿Estás bien Kagura?" Natsu preguntó con preocupación. "Sí no te preocupes, estoy bien" Kagura respondió. "Vamos me puede decir lo que es, somos amigos no?" "Pero ese es el problema Natsu", dijo Kagura. "Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Natsu. "Yo quiero que seamos más que amigos, quiero que estemos en una relación te amo Natsu!" Kagura dijo. Natsu se sorprendió por completo. "Y-y-yo necesito un poco de aire" Dijo Kagura sonrojada cuando estaba a punto de salir pero algo la detuvo. "Dime Kagura, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?" Preguntó Natsu. Todo lo que Kaguro pudo hacer fue un leve movimiento con la cabeza. "¿Quieres saber cómo me siento?" Preguntó Natsu. Y una vez más Kagura hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Natsu entonces se acercó más a Kagura mientras colocaba sus labios sobre los de ella y los dos compartieron un apasionado beso bajo la noche estrellada. "Te amo Kagura" "Yo también te amo Natsu."

Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto quinto, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

Capítulo 6: Nunca se puede escapar del destino

Normal POV

"Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para nosotros?" Natsu preguntó mientras los dos estaban caminando en el bosque. "Qué quieres decir?" Kagura preguntó con una mirada de perplejidad. "Yo dije, ¿qué significa esto para nosotros? ¿Somos una pareja o algo?" Natsu preguntó y causó que Kagura se sonrojara. "Um sólo si lo deseas" Kagura murmuró en voz baja, sin esperar ser escuchada, pero por desgracia para ella fue escuchada. "Bueno, yo quiero" Natsu sonrió. "Tú quieres?" Preguntó Kagura. "Bueno, sí, quiero decir que me gustabas durante las veces que estuvimos juntos y además yo quería tener una relación contigo durante mucho tiempo", dijo Natsu honestamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado. Kagura besó a Natsu en la mejilla. "Yo también quiero idita." Kagura sonrió. "Pues bien, tengo bastante hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo para desayunar en esta ciudad?" Natsu dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña ciudad que se puede ver al final del bosque. "Bien entonces" Kagura respondió y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ciudad.

Con Fairy Tail

"Hmm me pregunto porque Erza y los demás tardan tanto? Es sólo Natsu no es como traer de vuelta a Gildarts o algo" Macao dijo molesto. "Recuerda, Natsu todavía se considera uno de los magos más fuerte del mundo" Mirajane dijo mientras limpiaba una taza. "Sí, pero en contra de los cinco magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, no tiene ninguna posibilidad" Wakaba rió. "Hola chicos!" un miembro gritó. "Realmente entonces vamos a ir y-" Macao se cortó cuando vio Lyon, Juvia, y Jura llevar a Erza y el resto. "Llevenlos a la enfermería ahora y que alguien contacte a Porlyusca" Mirajane dijo y el gremio llevó a los cinco a la enfermería y Romeo corrió todo el camino al Bosque Oriente a ponerse en contacto con Porlyusca. "¿Puede decirnos qué pasó?" Mirajane preguntó Jura. "Cuando llegamos a Hargeon fue un completo desastre, todo fue destruido y los encontramos heridos asique los trajimos aquí". Jura respondió. "Gracias" Mirjane dijo mientras se inclinó ante ellos.

Cinco horas más tarde

"Ugh dónde estoy" Erza dijo mientras se levantaba. "Estamos en la enfermería del gremio" Gray respondió cuando todo el mundo ya se levantó. "¿Quién nos ha traído hasta aquí?" Preguntó Erza. "Parece ser que era Jura y el resto" Gajeel dijo mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor. "Wendy ¿qué pasa?" Lucy preguntó cuando vio al joven Dragon Slayer mirando hacia abajo. "Es sólo que, Natsu-san sólo nos derrotó sin ningún problema en absoluto y ni siquiera utilizó su fuerza completa", dijo Wendy tristemente que causó que todos miraran hacia abajo también. "Maldición y pensé que yo lo podría superar" Gray dijo mientras apretaba el puño. "Je todavía no estaba en mi forma más fuerte, por eso perdí" Gajeel dijo pero él sabía que no era cierto. "Vamos a ir hacia abajo y le informaremos al Maestro." Erza dijo con tristeza. "Hola a todos", gritó un miembro. "¿Están bien?" Juvia les preguntó a los cino. "Sí estamos bien pero seguro que aprovechaste para pasar tiempo con Lyon ¿eh?" Erza bromeó. (Lyon y Juvia han estado saliendo durante 2 años ya) Y Juvia se sonrojó después de lo que dijo. "Bueno sólo porque Jellal pasa tiempo contigo no tienes porque regañarme por eso" Juvia resopló (Erza y Jellal han estado juntos desde hace un año. Pero a mi siquiera me gusta el JerZa así que por qué hice un par de ellos juntos? Porque odio a Erza con todos los demás, además de Natsu y Jellal se merece un poco de piedad de todos modos.) Y esta causó que Erza se sonrojarse. "Oi Erza, Lucy si quieren yo podría decirle al Maestro todo lo que pasó" Gajeel llamó a la maga de pelo escarlata. "No, no te preocupes voy a ir", dijo Erza. "Adelante." Laxus dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles. "Ah Erza supongo que la misión no tuvo éxito", dijo Laxus que causó que los cinco fruncieran el seño. "Él nos derrotó sin ninguna presión en absoluto" Erza dijo mientras apretaba su puño al recordar su pelea con Natsu.

"Lo hubiera derrotado si hubiese estado en mi forma más fuerte." Gajeel argumentó. "No dejen que esto los afecte." Laxus dijo sorprendiendo a todo. "El hecho de una pequeña derrota no significa que él es invencible y además nos lo vamos a traer de vuelta." Laxus dijo (Pero es muy dudoso. Lol) "Comienzas a ser más y más como un maestro, Laxus. Estoy seguro de que el Maestro Makarov estaría orgulloso." Erza sonrió que causando que Laxus se sonrojara. "Bien ahora salgan", dijo Laxus.

Con Natsu y Kagura

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" Natsu le preguntó a su novia. "No sé simplemente recorramos la ciudad." Kagura respondió mientras los dos caminaban la ciudad. "Espera chico" se oyó una voz desde detrás de los dos, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una anciana con una bola de cristal y vistiendo llevando ropas extrañas (lo siento no sé cómo describir la ropa de la gente) "Um Qué podemos hacer por ti? " Natsu preguntó a la anciana. "¿Por qué no tenemos una charla en un área diferente en primer lugar." La anciana dijo mientras se alejaba. Sin saber qué hacer, los dos simplemente siguieron a la anciana hasta que llegaron a un callejón. "Este lugar está bien", dijo la anciana mientras se sentaba. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos Oba-san", preguntó Natsu. "Tengo que decirte algo." La anciana dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu. "Yo?" "Si alguna vez has oído hablar de la leyenda de los dragones?" preguntó la anciana. "Nop" Natsu dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Qué tal tu Kagura?" Natsu preguntó mientras la miraba. "Lo leí antes. Se decía que un hombre con el fuego tan caliente como el infierno, con pelo de color rosa y una bufanda que se ve como escamas de dragón será el que va a matar al dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia." Kagura dijo mientras abriño los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre.

"Eso es correcto el hombre que mató al dragón del Apocalipsis es ... él" la anciana dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu. "Ehh?" Natsu dijo mientras miraba a la anciana confundida.

Bueno hasta aquí el sexto capitulo, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Este fic es una traducción del fic " Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid" de Christopher Dragkrow, todo el crédito es de el, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirlo, desde ya muchas gracias.

Capítulo 7: Vs la bestia mágica

Normal POV

"Estás diciendo que yo voy a matar a Acnologia?" Natsu preguntó mientras miraba a la anciana. "Sí, usted cabe perfectamente con la descripción de la leyenda" la anciana respondió. "CREO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY IMPRESIONANTE!" Natsu dijo mientras empezó a saltar arriba y abajo mientras que a Kagura y la vieja simplemente les caían gotas de sudor. "Um Natsu vamos a terminar de escuchar lo que tiene que decir primero, ¿bien?" Kagura preguntó mientras trataba de calmar a su novio. "Muy bien, se dice que Acnologia está descansando en la parte superior del Monte Stanan." "Espera, pero está al otro lado de Fiore! "Dijo Natsu en estado de shock" ¿Conoce un camino más corto para llegar allí? ", Preguntó Kagura . "Sí" "Bien entonces vamo-" Natsu dijo, pero fue interrumpido "Pero yo no sugiero ir allí", dijo la anciana. "Pero ¿por qué no?", preguntó Natsu "Porque hay una bestia que se conoce con el nombre de Kreero que duerme allí y no debe ser perturbado en absoluto. "La anciana les dijo" Un Kreero? ¿Qué es eso? "Natsu preguntó." He oído que es una bestia mágica que absorbe la magia ", dijo Kagura." Eso es correcto, así que creo que debes ir allí de otra manera. ", Dijo la anciana." ¡Qué! Pero si no vamos por ahí, Acnologia volará a través del continente y voy a perder mi oportunidad ", dijo Natsu." Lo siento mi hijo pero- " fue cortada por Natsu." No hay manera, no me voy a rendir. Bestia mágica o no voy a pasar por la cueva ", dijo Natsu." Tiene razón, vamos a luchar que Kreero y vencerlo ", dijo Kagura.

"Está bien parece que has hecho tu elección." La anciana sonrió. "Ok simplemente dirigete al norte de aquí y podrás ver una montaña. Una vez que llegues allí, el resto depende de ti" "Muy bien gracias oba-san." Dijo Natsu, mientras él y Kagura se encaminaron hacia el norte.

"Realmente creo que va a derrotar a Acnologia, lo hará" la anciana pensó mientras sonreía y desapareció en las sombras.

Unas pocas horas después

"¿No llegamos todavía?" Natsu se quejó y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Deja de quejarte Natsu, ya casi estamos" Kagura preguntó molesta por sus quejas. "Pero hemos estado caminando durante mucho tiempo y todavía no hemos visto la cueva", dijo Natsu. "Deja de quejar- mira alli está la cueva" Kagura señaló. "Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Entremos." Natsu dijo pero fue detenido por Kagura. "Hmm Kagura que pasa?" Preguntó Natsu. "B-b-bueno no creo que sea buena idea ir" Kagura tartamudeó. "Kagura tienes miedo?" Natsu preguntó en estado de shock. "P-por supuesto que no" Kagura tartamudeaba un poco. "Bueno, no te preocupes, siempre estoy aquí para protegerte" Natsu sonrió mientras besaba a su novia, la hizo sonrojar. "B-bien vamos", dijo Kagura y los dos entraron en la cueva.

"Caray, es espeluznante aquí." Natsu dijo cuando sintió un frío inusual pasando por la espalda. Lo cierto es que la cueva a la que los dos habían entrado tenía largos, grandes, amplios, abiertos, túneles irregulares que iban en muchas direcciones. "Tal vez los túneles tenían forma de este modo que el podría salir de la montaña." Kagura teorizó. "Eso sin duda explica estas formaciones rocosas. Parece que fue excavando por aquí." Natsu dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

"¿Qué tan grande era esta cosa?" Kagura preguntó con asombro.

"Tan grande como Godzilla si mal no recuerdo." Natsu dijo mientras miraba por un túnel. "Espera un minuto." Natsu dijo mientras se acercaba a su fin. El túnel se separó en tres direcciones.

"¿Qué camino elegimos, Natsu?" Kagura preguntó mientras miraba a los tres túneles.

"..Hey Puedes sentir el aire que sale de algun túnel?" Preguntó mientras asentía. Luego cerró los ojos y se concentró a sentir el aire a su alrededor. Luego los abrió mientras miraba hacia la derecha. "Asi que es ese?" Natsu preguntó mientras Kagura solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el lado derecho del túnel.

"Espera." Natsu dijo

"Qué es?" Ella pregunto un poco molesta porque no se movian.

"Es cierto que hay aire fresco en esa dirección, pero este túnel, no lo he visto antes." Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. Los dos estaban en silencio mientras podían oír los susurros del aire que venia por alli.

"Por lo tanto, no tenemos que ir por este?" Preguntó Kagura.

"Iremos a través de la otra ruta. Puede tomar más tiempo, pero no queremos bajar un oscuro túnel que conduce a Dios sabe dónde." Dijo que y miró hacia la izquierda.

"Ya está oscuro aquí." Kagura dijo mientras medio bromeó.

"Yo puedo arreglar eso." Natsu dijo mientras encendía fuego en su mano.

"Ah, mucho mejor. Tener un mago de fuego, sin duda es muy útil en momentos como estos ~" Kagura bromeó, entonces vio un esqueleto a sus pies que parecía que estaba llegando hacia ellos, Kagura gritó y se escondió detrás de Natsu. "Waaaah, yo no esperaba que ~" Kagura dijo mientras se aferró a la espalda de la chaqueta de Natsu. Natsu entonces se inclinó mientras examinaba el esqueleto. Vio lo que parecía marcas de arrastre de su mano en el suelo, y la mandíbula estaba abierta.

"... Maldita sea, pobre hombre debe de haber sido arrancado por la mitad." Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que al esqueleto le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo. "Parece que estaba huyendo antes de llegar .." A continuación, hizo un movimiento con la mano y Kagura tembló de miedo. "Parece que han estado muertos por un tiempo." Natsu dijo mientras la miraba a ella.

"¿Crees que la guarida está por delante?" Kagura le preguntó.

"Si es así, creo que deberíamos volver y probar una ruta diferente." Kagura sugirió al sentir una gota fría de sudor correr por su cuello. "¿Y qué paso con lo de patearle el culo a los mounstruos ¿eh?" Natsu sonrió.

"Hey, vamos! Yo simplemente no creo que debamos ir hacia allá. Pensé que íbamos a rodearlo." Kagura dijo mientras murmuraba un poco, pero fue escuchado por Natsu. "Bueno ya estamos aquí así que vamos a ir", dijo Natsu.

"Bien entonces. ¿Eh?" A continuación, se sentía como si se topó con alguien, ella estaba ahora frente a frente con un esqueleto

"... WAAAAAAAHHH!" Ella inmediatamente se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras agarraba a Natsu y lloraba mientras se sostenía a él para salvar su vida. "Está bien, bien! NO me llevo BIEN CON LOS ESQUELETOS! ELLOS SON EZPELUSNANTES, GRUESOS, Y YO SIEMPRE BROMEABA SOBRE ELLOS CON MIS COMAÑERAS DE GREMIO. Adelante, riete! LA GRAN KAGURA MIKAZUCHI TIENE MIEDO DE UNA PILA DE HUESOS! "Ella sollozó mientras Natsu sentía como lo apretaba.

"No voy a reirme, no puedo. Asi que dejame respirar!" Él amordazado, entonces sintió que su agarre aflojo y suspiro de alivio.

"N-no te vas a reir?" Kagura le preguntó mientras lo miraba, con la cara enrojecida, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Lo prometo." Dijo mientras jadeaba se disculpó con él y le beso la mejilla. "Así que supongo que esta es tu disculpa, entonces?" Natsu sonrió lo que causó que Kagura se enrojeciera.

A medida que continuaban caminando el olor de la cueva se hacia mas fuerte. "Qué diablos es esto?" Natsu le preguntó. "Ugh, no me extraña que piense que olía a carne podrida." Dijo mientras cubría su nariz.

"Oh, eso es desagradable." Kagura dijo mientras se tapó la nariz.

"¿Qué pasó con estas cosas?" Kagura preguntó con asombro mientras continúa cubriendo su nariz.

"Se ven como si estuvieran vomitados, o algo así." Natsu dijo mientras él y Kagura se cubrian sus narices. Luego miró a su alrededor. "Creo que esto es ... es despensa." Dijo cuando vio mas huesos por ahí.

"T-tu me decías ... aquí es donde se pega ... ¡Oh Dios." Kagura sentía como que iba a vomitar.

"Creo que hay que seguir adelante." Natsu dijo mientras continuaban caminando por el túnel "¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?" Kagura preguntó preocupada. "Positivo. Esta cosa fue probablemente sólo hacer más túneles para que pudiera moverse más fácil. Claro, los otros túneles son nuevos, pero sé cómo llegar por aquí." Él dijo mientras encendía el fuego de su mano.

"Creo que te lo dije antes, lo único a lo que le temo es el transporte"

"Así que l egran Natsu Dragneel tiene miedo de los transporte eh?" Kagura sonrió. "Bueno ¿qué pasa con la gran Kagura Mikazuchi que tiene miedo de algunos huesos?", dijo Natsu.

"De todos modos, no tengo realmente miedo. Además, te tengo aquí conmigo." Dijo mientras sonreía. Luego dejó de sonreír mientras se acercaba a un punto muerto, sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella tropezó con él.

"¿Qué e - ..!" Kagura comenzó a preguntar, pero luego se detuvo, ya que los dos miraban con los ojos abiertos. Frente a ellos había una gran bestia. Natsu levantó la mano y su llama se volvió mas brillante, pero de repente se dirigó a la bestia ya que fue absorbida por una formación de cristales grandes en la espalda. Su piel brillaba, ya que su cuerpo estaba ejecutando magia. Tenía 2 pies grandes sobresalientes con garras en ellos, sus escamas eran grises, tenía cuatro ojos huecos amarillos, su baba rezumaba de su gran mandíbula que tenía una larga fila de dientes largos. La criatura-reptil estaba durmiendo ya que respiraba de manera constante.

"Mierda .." Natsu exclamó.

"Es eso ..?" Kagura comenzó a preguntar.

"Sí, eso es es..el Kreero." Natsu dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

"Muy bien, debemos mantener la distancia." Natsu entró lentamente, mientras mantenía una distancia estrecha con la bestia. Se acurrucaron juntos mientras se alejaban del Kreero. De repente el suelo se había agrietado. Los dos se congelaron como el sonido se hizo eco a través de la cueva. Natsu lentamente miró hacia abajo.

"Oh mier-" La tierra entonces se derrumbó y cayeron hacia abajo.

"AAAAaHH!" gritaron.

Los ojos del se Kreero convirtieron más brillantes, ya que gruñó. A continuación, se levantaba lentamente, ya que luego dejó escapar un rugido.

"RROROOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!" Toda la caverna estaba temblando y el gemido se escuchó a través de la montaña.

Esta cosa estaba tan cabreada como un glotón tratando de luchar contra un Godzilla dimensionado Dr. Doom.

"Natsu? ¿Estás ahí?" Kagura llamó.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Dónde está?" Kagura pensó mientras se preocupaba por su novio.

"Bueno nada que hacer, pero a buscarlo luego" Kagura pensó mientras empezaba a caminar

"Kagura! ¿Estás ahí? Kagura!" Natsu gritó.

"Maldición nos separamos?" Natsu pensó.

"Pero eso Kreero era enorme, mejor tener cuidado cuando luchamos contra el" pensó Natsu.

"Bueno nada que ver ahora, pero a buscarla luego" Natsu dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Ugh dónde estoy?" Kagura dijo con frustración mientras sigue caminando en la cueva. "Estaba pensando como encontrar a Natsu" Kagura pensó pero escuchó grandes pasos detrás de ella, ella se dio la vuelta para ver el Kreero delante suyo. Y todo lo que hizo fue huir.

"Esa cosa tenía que venir hacia mí! Suena como que cada vez esta más cerca!" Pensó y le entró el pánico. Ella luego cayo. Fue una gran caverna abierta con un agujero a través del techo. Estaba atrapada, y la única salida era el lugar donde los grandes sonidos de estampado venían. Ella se preparó mientras esperaba para que pueda entrar. A continuación, se detuvo cuando y ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa. "Se detuvo?" Luego oyó, sonaba como si se alejaba mientras ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero que de repente cambió cuando lo oyó pisando fuerte en su dirección más rápido que antes, ya que luego entró por la pequeña entrada, y rugió.

"ROOOOOAAAR!"

"Wahh!" Ella gritó de sorpresa. Luego se apresuró a levantarse. El Kreero y ella estaban cara a cara mientras estaban a unos 20 pies de distancia entre sí. "Tenía la esperanza de evitar, pero no me dejas otra opción!" Kagura dijo mientras desenvaina su espada

"Archenemy: Formulario Gallardo!" Kagura cargó con su espada a una gran velocidad y golpeó al Kreero en la cabeza. El mounstruo gruñó mientras que inclinó su cabeza.

"Archenemy: Formulario fuerte"! "Kagura dijo mientras tomaba una postura que redujo al Kreero haciendo que gritara de dolor". Y finalmente "Luego chasqueó los dedos y hubo una gran explosion. "Puede que seas capaz de absorber la magia, pero no se puede ignorar la fuerza de una explosión." Ella dijo mientras resopló con orgullo. Entonces abrió la boca mientras un numero de haces se dirigían hacia ella.

"No ... todavía .." Apuntó su espada hacia el techo. Sus ojos brillaban, y un círculo mágico apareció en el techo. A continuación, todo se desmoronó, las rocas caían sobre el Kreero, ya que dejó escapar un gemido. Después de unos momentos, estaba bajo una gran pila de rocas, Kagura luego sonrió.

"No estoy eres..tan fuerte..tu bastardo escamosa." Ella rió entre dientes mientras sentía queun dolor. "Ahh, mi hombro ... creo se..dislocó." Ella pensó mientras trataba de levantarse. Su ropa estaba bastante rota y revelaba la mayor parte de sus piernas y la parte superior de sus pechos mientras ella podía sentir los arañazos en los brazos y las piernas. Ella comenzó a caminar más allá de la pila de piedra y estaba a punto de dirigirse a través del túnel.

"GAAAHHH!" Ella gritó de dolor. Un rayo había disparado en la pierna mientras se derrumbó. Se estaba sangrando y podía sentir la retracción, ya que la atrajo de nuevo hacia el Kreero que surgió de las rocas lentamente. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, el Kreero se dirigía hacia ella. Sintió miedo mientras sentía las lágrima que escaparon por el dolor en sus piernas. "No...No como esto... Yo aún AAAAH!" El dolor era intenso, ella cerraba los ojos.

"Lo siento ... Natsu .." Ella podía sentir la presencia del Kreero con su boca abierta.

"Retrocede cabrón!" Una figura gritó mientras se estrelló a la bestia. Fue enviado hacia un montón de escombros, ya que rugió de dolor por el impacto. Kagura abrió los ojos lentamente. Ella sonrió cuando vio las llamas que se arremolinaban alrededor de la persona mientras miraba furioso.

".N..Natsu."

"Lo siento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía que oler el camino para encontrarte". "Natsu dijo mientras sonreía y luego miró con odio al Kreero ya que rugió de ira contra él.

"Más vale tarde ... que nunca, idiota?" Kagura se rió un poco.

"Quedate atrás, yo me encargo." dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños. "Ok tu escamoso bastardo, preparate para sufrir un casito 100 veces peor por haber tocado a mi novia!" mientras encendía sus puños en llamas. "Toma esto! Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego!" Su puño chocó con la cabeza del Kreero.

"Rugido del dragón de fuego!" Disparó una bola de las llamas, que se dirigió directamente hacia él. El ataque se dirigió directamente a sus cristales, y absorbió el fuego. "Tch, supongo que los rumores sobre que la magia no funciona eran ciertos." sonrió, cuando después su poño se cargó de energía verde. "Dragón Crystal de Jade: puño!" Aterrizó un golpe sobre el Kreero que causó una explosión. "Je, no he terminado todavía!" Natsu suguió golpeando a la bestia pero esta luego los esquivo y se elevó hacia el cielo.

"¿Eh?" miró y vio a un aluvión de vigas que le estaban dando vueltas, luego todas se pararon y apuntaron hacia él. Soltó una gran cantidad de llamas destruyendo todas las vigas.

"Cheh, que era molesto…!?" Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que era una distracción cuando un orbe de energía oscura salía disparado de la boca de la bestia y luego golpeó a Natsu causando una explosión. Él fue capaz de desviar el ataque con su espada, pero todavía le dolía ser golpeado con un fuerte ataque en tan corta distancia.

"Me estás haciendo enojar." Él gruñó, ya que luego volvió a rugir. Los cristales de su espalda estaban brillando mientras Natsu y Kagura intentaban adivinar lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Eh?"

"Qué es esto?" Kagura dijo. Kagura empezó a respirar dificilmente. Kagura entonces recordó algo que leyó en un libro.

Flashback

"Aunque Kreero tiene un poder de ataque grande pero tiene muy baja resistencia. Ellos tendrán que parar por un tiempo antes de que pueda seguir atacando", dijo Kagura mientras leía el libro.

"Así que si alguna vez nos enfrentamos a un Kreero tenemos que tener eso en mente eh, Kagura?" Dijo Milliana.

Fin Flashback

"AHORA NATSU, KREERO ESTÁ CANSADO, TIENES QUE TERMINAR AHORA!" Kagura gritó

"Yosh! Permiteme terminar esto!" Luego cargó a gran velocidad, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo…

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Su cuerpo comenzó. Luego lanzó una onda de choque de algún lado de su cuerpo. La llama de Natsu se extinguió por la fuerza de la onda de choque. "!? Qu-" estaba confundido, la bestia había arruinado un orbe de energía blanca de su boca, ya que le dejó sin aliento mientras él gruñó. Fue empujado hacia atrás mientras se deslizó por el suelo y se golpeó con una pared.

"Natsu!" Kagura gritó preocupa. "Al diablo ese mounstruo? ¿Cómo se extinguió mis llamas?" Frunció el ceño mientras tosía. El Kreero gruñía mientras esperaba a Natsu.

"¿Qué estás mirando mounstruo !?" Gritó con molestia. El Kreero parecía entender y se dirigió hacia Natsu. Natsu luego regresó y esquivó el ataque del Kreero. Luego estaba al Kreero por dos de sus largos dientes en la mandíbula inferior.

Natsu entonces activó su modo de Llamas electricas " Rugido del Dragon de Llamas Electricas!"Luego fue electrizante como un rayo amarillo que se arremolinaba con las llamas fue surgiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Se sacudió la cabeza, ya que lanzó Natsu al aire, ya que rugió de ira. "Je! Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprendió? Porque estoy empezando! "Gritó y comenzó a correr hacia el mounstro.

"Fire Dragon Claw!" Natsu dijo mientras pateaba la Kreero en la cabeza y Kreero cayó hacia atrás.

"El cambio de la gravedad". El Kreero luego, ya que parecía que se encontraba detenido por una fuerza invisible. "Archenemy: Formulario Fuerte" Kagura después de la caída del monstruo se dirigió hacia él con su Archenemy. Ella saltó golpeando al monstruo y aterrizó justo al lado de Natsu.

"Hola, yo pensé que estabas herida", dijo Natsu mientras Kagura simplemente puso los ojos con fastidio.

"Sí. Pero no voy a dejar a mi novio luchando solo. De ninguna manera! Y además te dije que íbamos a derrotar al Kreero juntos." Kagura dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Eh, supongo que no puedo convencerte de que simplemente descanses eh?" Natsu sonrió y Kagura respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien entonces" Natsu dijo. "Activar Dragon Force"

Natsu entonces estaba envuelto en llamas de oro, las manos y la cara estaban cubiertas de escamas. "Ahora Re-equip Shinigami!"

"Ahora siente el poder de Dragon Force" dijo Natsu sin emoción. "Dragon Force Art: Blood Rage of the Fire Dragón!" Natsu dijoy lo golpeó en el estómago. El Kreero salió volando por los aires.

"Archenemy: Formulario Gallardo!" Kagura atacó al Kreero haciéndolo gritar.

"Te enviaré directamente al infierno, monstruo." Kagura le dijo.

"Vamos!" Natsu gritó.

"Hell Dragon Force: Crimson Strike!" Natsu dijo mientras giraba su espada y las llamas se dispararon hacia la bestia.

"Archenemy: Formulario Gallardo!"

El Kreero le comenzó a lanzar cristales pero ella les esquivó.

"Archenemy: Formulario fuerte!" Kagura aterrizó golpes contundentes en su cara. Golpeó uno de sus ojos causando que gimiera de dolor. La bestia se estaba volviendo loca, ya que estaba disparando cristales por todas partes.

"Rugido del Dragón de fuego!" Llamas de oro surgieron de Natsu que envió al Kreero hacia arriba.

"El cambio de la gravedad." Kagura se centró e hizo que la gravedad alrededor del Kreero disminuyera.

"Ahora!" Kagura gritó. Natsu se dirigió a golpearlo.

"Llamas de la luz que queman la oscuridad y nos muestran un camino mejor Shinigami: Espada de caos de fuego" Natsu dijo mientras atacaba al Kreero desde arriba y Kagura aumentaba el cambio de gravedad. El Kreero gritó ya que le hizo una perforación en el oído pero se volvió a levantar.

"Maldición qué más debemos hacer?" Natsu dijo. "¿Hay que hacer un Unisos Raid?" Kagura sugirió. "Un Unison Raid ¿eh?" Natsu lo pensó antes de acceder.

Natsu agarró la mano de Kagura y ambos comenzaron a brillar.

"Unison Raid!" Natsu y Kagura gritaron. "Cuchilla danzante de las flamas del caos!" Ambos atacaron al Kreero, y este luego de recibir el ataque gemia de dolor.

"NATSU AHORA!" Kagura gritó.

"Arte secreto del Dragon slayer: Loto Carmesí: Cuchilla de llamas explosivas" Las llamas golpearon el vientre del Kreero ya que lo empujó hacia arriba y lo envió estrellándose en la cueva y las rocas calleron sobre él, matandolo. Los dos se pusieron uno al lado del otro, ya que estaban jadeando fuertemente después de la dura batalla.

"Bueno * jadeo * Todo está bien *jadeo * Salio bien", dijo Kagura mientras jadeaba. "Sí * * jadeo*", dijo Natsu mientras desactivaba su Dragon Force.

"Vamos a tomar un descanso después de esa batalla ¿está bien?" Natsu preguntó mientras los dos se acostaron en un árbol con Kagura poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu. La pareja se quedo dormida.

Bueno hasta aquí el sexto capitulo, y recuerden este fic no es mio sino de Christopher Dragkrow, yo solo lo traduzco, muchas gracias.


End file.
